(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker system comprising a loudspeaker and a detachable mount.
(2) Background of the Invention
It is often desired to mount loudspeakers to walls, ceilings, or other surfaces at locations that are remote from the source of the electrical audio signals that are to be emitted from the loudspeakers. For appearance purposes, it is desirable that the speaker wires connecting the loudspeakers to their audio source (such as, for example, an amplifier or surround-sound system) are not visible. One way to achieve such invisibility is to run the speaker wires through walls. In some cases, structured wiring systems may have been installed in a building's walls that can be used to transmit the audio from the source to the speakers. In other cases, in-wall wiring can be retrofitted to a building.
In-wall wiring typically terminates at an electrical junction box that is accessible through a corresponding opening that is created in the wall material. A wall plate is typically mounted to the electrical box to cover the wall opening. For speaker wire applications, the wall plate typically includes connectors on the outside of the plate that are electrically connected to the in-wall wires. Typical connectors include banana plugs, spring clips, and screw terminals. Wires are typically run from the wall plate connectors to terminals on the loudspeaker housing. Accordingly, although the bulk of the wiring from the audio source to the loudspeakers may be hidden inside the walls, the portions running from the wall plate to the loudspeaker remain visible. Further, if it is desired to mount the loudspeaker on a wall or other surface, several steps must be performed: a loudspeaker mount must be attached to the wall, the loudspeaker must be attached to the mount, and wires must be run from the wall plate to the loudspeaker.
It is desirable to have a loudspeaker system that allows convenient and secure mounting of the loudspeaker to a wall plate and that eliminates unsightly exposed speaker wires.